Embodiments described herein relate generally to the parenteral procurement of bodily-fluid samples, and more particularly to devices and methods for parenterally-procuring bodily-fluid samples with reduced contamination from microbes and/or other contaminants exterior to the bodily-fluid source, such as dermally-residing microbes.
Health care practitioners routinely perform various types of microbial tests on patients using parenterally-obtained bodily-fluids. In some instances, patient samples (e.g., bodily-fluids) are tested for the presence of one or more potentially undesirable microbes, such as bacteria, fungi, or yeast (e.g., Candida). Microbial testing may include incubating patient samples in one or more sterile vessels containing culture media that is conducive to microbial growth. Generally, when microbes tested for are present in the patient sample, the microbes flourish over time in the culture medium. After a pre-determined amount of time (e.g., a few hours to several days), the culture medium can be tested for the presence of the microbes. The presence of microbes in the culture medium suggests the presence of the same microbes in the patient sample which, in turn, suggests the presence of the same microbes in the bodily-fluid of the patient from which the sample was obtained. Accordingly, when microbes are determined to be present in the culture medium, the patient may be prescribed one or more antibiotics or other treatments specifically designed to treat or otherwise remove the undesired microbes from the patient.
In some instances, however, patient samples can become contaminated during procurement. For example, contamination of a patient sample may occur by the transfer of microbes from a bodily surface (e.g., dermally-residing microbes) dislodged during needle insertion into a patient and subsequently transferred to a culture medium with the patient sample. The bodily surface microbes may be dislodged either directly or via dislodged tissue fragments, hair follicles, sweat glands and other adnexal structures. The transferred microbes may thrive in the culture medium and eventually yield a positive microbial test result, thereby falsely indicating the presence of such microbes in vivo. Such inaccurate results are a concern when attempting to diagnose or treat a suspected illness or condition. For example, false positive results from microbial tests may result in the patient being unnecessarily subjected to one or more anti-microbial therapies, which may cause serious side effects to the patient including, for example, death, as well as produce an unnecessary burden and expense to the health care system.
As such, a need exists for improved bodily-fluid transfer devices and methods that reduce microbial contamination in bodily-fluid test samples.